Mission Mistletoe
by IceeWarriorQueen
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Lucy needs to hurry and pick up the delivery of letters to the North Pole. But she should've have taken a certain reindeer's feelings into consideration first.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my lovely snowflakes!**

**What kind of writer with the word "Icee" in my name would I be if I didn't make a Christmas one-shot? A bad one...a terrible one...**

**So here it is, my gift to you for Christmas!**

**Let's enter the snowstorm!**

* * *

Lucy zipped through the workshop trying to move as fast as she could without knocking anyone over.

_I'm so late! I'll be lucky if he doesn't kill me!_

She finally reached her destination and burst through the wooden door.

" I'm so sorry! There was a problem in Toy Sector 5!" she shouted.

"And hello to you too Lucy." said Mr. Clause. He was sitting at his desk and calmly sipping on a cup of hot coco.

"All the Sally dolls were supposed to be wearing red dresses but the dresses that were made were all blue and we ran out of red dye because we used it all on the race cars so we decided to use the dye for the gift wrap but that dye was too thick for fabric so we had to find a bunch of water to thin it out and then when we were dipping the dresses in the dye they were coming out pink so we had to find even more dye to make them come out red and by the time we finished all that I was already 30 minutes late and all the way on the other side of the workshop so I ran here as fast as I could and that's why I'm so late!" Lucy took a deep breath and collapsed to the floor breathing heavily after telling the entire story in one breath.

Once finished taking his sip, he set the cup down. "I know."

Lucy stared at her boss in disbelief. "You knew?! Then why did you let me tell that entire and make me almost suffocate myself?!"

"I was drinking my coco." he shrugged. "And you seemed so determined to tell me." He titled his head and smiled. Then he started laughing hysterically, his jelly belly jiggling slightly.

Lucy shot him a glare and got up from the ground. "It wasn't that funny." she huffed. She dusted off her red Santa costume and readjusted her hat to rest on her pointed ears. "Oh yes it was!" he shouted back, still laughing.

Once his laughter died down, he spoke again. "The reindeer are all ready for you. Macao already called and said that the letters are ready for pickup. I'll alert the stables and tell them you're coming." He reached for the red and green phone on his desk and waved his hand as if to shoo her away.

"Aye aye sir!" Lucy saluted and marched out of the office towards the stables.

**. . .**

Half-way to the stables, Lucy stopped by the farm where they grew all the crops for the kitchen. "Ahh!" Lucy bent down and picked out a few peppermint carrots ."I didn't even know these were fully grown yet!" She put them in her candy-cane-stripped bag and continued on to the stables.

"Hey there Lucy!" said Lisanna. Ever since she transferred from being in the EED (Earth-Elves-Division), she had been managing the reindeer in the stables. "The reindeer are strapped in and the sleigh is all ready to go. You're a little late but don't worry, I gave the reindeer a little energy boosting food so if you leave now you'll make it."

"Thanks Lisanna! You're a lifesaver!" Just as Lucy was about to get into the sleigh, she felt a sudden breeze on her hip and looked down to see one of the reindeer sniffing her bag. "You smell the peppermint carrots in my bad don't you Rudolph?" Rudolph quickly nodded and looked at her with hopeful eyes. "Sorry but these are mine, ask Lisanna to give you some later." Lucy stuck out her tongue and pulled her bottom eyelid in a playful manner. Rudolph pouted at her and howled in response.

"'But I really want it now!' he says." said Lisanna. "You're so lucky to be able to understand animals, Lis." Lucy turned attention back to the pouting reindeer. "You'll get some later. Right now we have an important pickup to make and there's no time to eat!" Lucy hopped into the sleigh as Rudolph howled again. "'I'm never forgiving you!' he says."

"Yeah, yeah. he can hate all he wants but he needs to get going already!" Lucy shouted. Two elves stood at both sides of the sled holding red light sticks so that the reindeer could see what direction they were going in. Lisanna stood to the side with a whistle in her hand.

She began a count down with her hands starting from 5.

_5...4...3...2...1...FWEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_

The sound of the whistle had the reindeer charging forward and eventually lifting up into the sky.

**. . .**

"Hurry up will ya, it's freezing out here!" Natsu shouted. His friend/enemy, Gray, was putting stamps on all his Christmas postcards and taking his sweet time with it.

"Why not just deliver your postcards at the post office across the street instead of at a public mailbox if you're going to take this long! And why are you sending them on Christmas Eve! Isn't it a bit late for this! And why did I have to come!" Natsu shouted as he shivered. "And could you stop whining for five goddamn seconds!" retorted Gray.

"The postcards were finally delivered to me and Juvia this morning so I had to send them now." he said. "Isn't this like the fourth year you've been living with her? I mean you bought the ring 6 months ago, when are going to pop the question?" Natsu asked. "I just need to wait for the right time." Gray's face was slightly tinted by a blush as he felt embarrassed about not proposing for so long.

"Jeez, if this keeps up your idiot brother, Lyon, will ask her before you do." Natsu muttered. "Hey I heard that, pyromaniac!"

"You know it's true, ice princess!"

"You wanna go, asshole?"

"Alright enough!" Jellal suddenly walked up from behind them to put a stop to their fighting. "Why is it that every time I see you two, you're fighting?" Both Natsu and Gray started muttering under breaths about how the other started it.

Jellal sighed. "You're lucky it was me who found you and not Erza. She wouldn't let you off so easy."

"Speaking of Erza," Gray started. "where is the misses?"

"She went to the bookstore to look up baby names." Jellal said. "She's in between Natsumi and Hannah right now."

"But she's only 2 months in, how does she know it's a girl?" asked Natsu. "Trust me, she knows." Jellal had the look of dread on his face which clearly showed that he had questioned Erza before.

"Ugh! This is so unfair!" shouted Natsu making the other two stare at him.

"Jellal and Erza are having their first kid, Gajeel and Levy are married, Gray and Juvia are getting engaged if Gray someday actually asks her-"

"Hey!" Gray cut in but was completely ignored. "-and here I am and I don't even have a girlfriend. I'm 26 and single while all my friends are going on with their lives!"

"Aww come on Natsu. You'll find someone soon." said Jellal. "No, soon I'll be 30 and while you guys are all talking about your kid's preschool and whatnot I'll be home sitting at my computer on some online dating site hoping that I get a match. This is going to be one lonely Christmas."

"Cheer up man." said Gray.

"I'm sure you'll get a Christmas miracle eventually!"

**. . .**

"See ya later Lucy! I'll tell Romeo that you wished him a Merry Christmas!"

"Bye Macao! See ya soon!" Lucy exited the post office with her bag full of letters for the North Pole.

She headed towards the park across the street where she had parked the sleigh behind a grove of trees. The reindeer were waiting for her when she hot back. "Thanks for waiting guys! I'll be done in a sec and then we can leave!" Lucy went to the front of the sleigh and opened the compartment designed to make sure that the letters would never fall out (like they did one year).

She the letters out of her bag and stuffed them into the compartment. She could hear Rudolph snorting at her. "Doesn't matter how much you snort, you're not getting any peppermint carrots until later." she told him.

She closed the compartment and was making her way over to the seat of the sleigh when all of a sudden it started moving. Rudolph, who was in the front had already started moving forward before Lucy could get into the seat and the rest of the reindeer followed after.

Before she could even process what was happening, the sleigh was already in the air and getting farther away. "W-Wait! Come back! You left me behind!" She heard Rudolph's how from the distance.

"You red-nosed bastard! Quit playing tricks and get back here!" Before she knew it the reindeer had gone into full speed and were long gone.

_You have got to be kidding me right now. That stupid reindeer left me because of some carrots?! UGH!_

Lucy began to mutter to herself and pace around, wondering about how she should go about things.

"Umm...miss?" Lucy looked up and saw a blue-haired man with a strange red birthmark on his right eye.

"Ah, Jellal Fernandes! Nice to meet you!" Lucy said; stopping her pacing.

"Wait, how did you-" Jellal was interrupted. "Hey Jellal! Where'd you go!"

Lucy saw two more men emerge from the trees. One with black hair and the other with pink hair.

_These two are..._

"Gray Fullbuster and Natsu Dragneel!" she exclaimed. "Who the hell is this chick?" asked Gray. "And why does he know our names?" asked Natsu. "Adnd what's with the outfit" said Jellal as he gestured towards her Santa clothing

_Oops! I said their names without thinking! Should I tell them I'm from the North Pole? Is that against the rules? No I think that's only for people in the EED..__._

"Hello?" asked Natsu.

_Oh well, it's worth a shot._

Lucy smoothed out her uniform, fixed her hat to cover the tips of her ears, and cleared her throat. "Hello, I'm Lucy Heartfilia of the North Pole. I'm the Head of the Gift Division at Santa's Workshop."

Natsu, Gray, and Jellal just stared at her with confusion. "I think she's crazy!" Natsu whispered, loudly.

"I'm not crazy! I swear I can prove that I really work at Santa's Workshop!" Lucy exclaimed. "Oh yeah? Then prove it!" said Gray.

Lucy tapped her chin until she thought of the perfect way to convince these men that she was really from the North Pole.

She pointed at Gray. "About 6 months ago you bought your girlfriend an engagement ring but you still haven't proposed."

"H-How did you know that! And how does that p-prove anything!" Gray sputtered as his face turned red as a tomato. "We know everything about everyone because we're always watching." Lucy said.

"You bought that ring 6 months ago? I thought it was only 2 months ago!" shouted Jellal. "Nope, it was 6." said Natsu. Lucy pointed at Jellal next. "You got coal for Christmas when you were 8 years old because you bullied a girl named Erza, who is now your wife." Jellal's eyes widened out of shock.

"You used to bully Erza? How are you still even alive?!" shouted Natsu. "It was before she started taking martial arts- how did you know that?" Jellal asked. "Again, we know all up in the North Pole."

"Hahaha! She knows all your dirty little secrets!" Natsu howled with laughter until Lucy pointed him out. "And that includes you ."

"What could you possibly have on me?" he asked.

Lucy thought hard about what she said say to him. This particular one didn't seem like he would be swayed into believing unless it was something big. Lucy snapped her fingers and pointed when something finally popped into her head.

"You asked for a real pet dragon for Christmas for 3 years straight when you were in junior high." Natsu paled at her words.

"You asked...for a dragon?" asked Gray. A few seconds went by until both he and Jellal burst into laughter. "What the hell is wrong with you! What idiot asks for a dragon?" said Gray in between laughs. "And he did for 3 years straight!" said Gray.

"Wait a second!" shouted Natsu; halting his friends' laughter. "Yeah, I asked for a dragon for 3 years. So why didn't I get one? Every year all I got was some giant stuffed one instead!"

"Dragons aren't real dumb-ass." Gray said. "Actually they are." said Lucy. All three males stared at her with disbelief.

"They exist in another dimension. We have technology at the North Pole that enables use to travel through all the different dimensions."

"Then why didn't I get my dragon?! I asked for a small one that wouldn't grow any bigger than a small dog so size wouldn't have been a problem!" shouted Natsu. Lucy shot a glare at him. "The smallest dragon in existence is the size of a small house. We were planning on getting you a baby dragon bu tit was going to be a temporary gift. We would take it away once it got to big."

"That would've been fine with me. So why didn't you get me the baby dragon?" Natsu retorted. Lucy shot and even darker glare at him and slowly walked towards him. "Do you know how hard it is to try to take a baby dragon away from its family? Huh? Do you? And do you know how painful it is to see a baby dragon and its mother cry because they were separated." By that point she was directly in front of him and shoving her finger in his chest with each sentence.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry just don't hurt me anymore!" Natsu said. Lucy stepped away from him and he ran to hide behind Jellal. Gray muttered that he was a coward under his breath but once Lucy shot him her glare, he too was cowering behind Jellal.

"Okay, we know you work at the North Pole." said Jellal. "So what are you like an elf?" said Natsu. "No! I'm not a goddamn elf! Why do people always think that only elves work live in the North Pole? There's more types of people up there!" Lucy shouted.

"Then are you human?" asked Jellal. "Well...yes and no." said Lucy. "Don't get me wrong there _are _humans in the North Pole. I'm just a little bit different."

"Like how?" asked Gray. "It's nothing." she snarled; signaling them to stop asking. "So if you're supposed to be working at the North ole, what are you doing here in Magnolia?" asked Jellal.

"I'm the head of the Gift Division so it's mt job to handle anything that has to do with gifts. I _was_ here to pick up all the letters addressed to the North Pole from the post office." said Lucy.

"But I thought the post office just threw all those out." said Gray. "Nah, we have elves part of the EED working at post offices so they keep the letters safe." said Lucy.

"Wait what?" asked Natsu. Lucy sighed. "EED stands for Earth-Elves-Division. We have elves here on Earth who help us out with a lot of things. Did you really think that Santa could watch every single person 24/7? The elves in the EED do that and report back to him. There are lots of different jobs that the EED do and getting letters is one of them."

"Then why are you getting the letters now? It's already Christmas Eve and there's no time to make all those gifts this late." said Jellal. "We know what gifts are popular or frequently asked for so we already have most of the gifts made. We use the letters to know any last minute gifts we need to make and who the gifts go to." Lucy responded.

"Wait, all this still doesn't explain why you're still here. Did you now get the letters yet?" asked Gray. "Oh I got the letters!" shouted Lucy. "I put them in the sleigh to. But that bastard Rudolph left before I got in the damn sleigh because I didn't give him any fucking peppermint carrots!"

"Peppermint carrots?" asked Natsu. Lucy reached in her bag and pulled the four white and red stripped carrots that she had been carrying. "Only grown in the North Pole. You can each have one if you like."

The boys were a little skeptical but eventually each took one of the carrots she was offering. Natsu was the first to take a bit and the moment he did his entire face lit up. "Holy shit these are good!" He continued munching on his while the other two took their first bites.

"Hey he's right these taste awesome!" said Gray. "Yeah!" said Jellal. Lucy just smiled to herself and quietly munched on her carrot until all four of them had finished them off.

"Who knew a carrot could ever taste so good! Got anymore?" Natsu asked. "Nope, I only had four." said Lucy.

"So what are you gonna do about what happened? Is the sleigh going to come back for you?" asked Jellal. "Nope. Once the sleigh gets back it'll be time for Mr. Clause to use it. But I'm sure once Lisanna sees that I'm not it the sleigh she'll alert the rest of the workshop and come get me after Christmas."

"Did you say Lisanna? Lisanna Strauss?" Natsu asked and Lucy nodded at his question. "She told us that she was moving back home after graduation!" Gray shouted. "She did move back home. Lisanna used to be part of the EED but she got transferred to the stables since she could understand what the reindeer were saying." said Lucy.

"She always did start talking to herself when animals were around..." said Jellal. "That aside, what are you going to do until then?" asked Gray.

"Well...there's a friend of mine here who's in the EED but this is going to be her first Christmas with her new husband and I don't want to intrude." said Lucy. "Then you can stay with me." said Natsu.

"Ehhh?" Gray, Jellal, and Lucy stared at Natsu with disbelief. "What? I'm living alone and I think it would be a nice change to wake up and have someone other than myself in the house on Christmas." he said.

"A-Are you sure? I mean what about your girlfr-" Then Lucy remembered that Natsu had been single for the past couple years. "What girlfriend? I thought you knew all." Natsu deadpanned with the look of dread on his face.

"Sorry, I just remembered." Lucy said and she downed down. Once she did her Santa hat fell off her head and on to the ground. She tried picking it up before anyone saw her ears but it was too late.

"What up with your ears?" asked Gray. Natsu and Jellal took a long too and saw the pointed tips that were being covered by her hat. "Yeah, I thought you said you weren't an elf." said Natsu.

Lucy shoved the hat back over her ears. "I'm not! This is what I was talking about when i said I was different from the humans in the North Pole. My parents were both human but for some reason I was born with pointed ears like an elf." The boys continued staring at her until she spoke again.

"But lets forget that for right now! I need to ask Macao if he can contact the workshop and tell someone to cover for me."

"Macao is in that EED thing too?" asked Gray. "Yup!" Lucy was already making her way across the street to the post office.

Once she got inside she started rapidly banging on the desk bell. "MACAOOOOOOOO! GET OUT HERE!" Romeo came out from the back room and smiled once he saw Lucy. "Lucy-nee! I didn't know you were still here. Wait, why are you still here?"

"Hey Romeo! The sleigh left without me." said Lucy. "But then how are the letters getting to the North Pole! We have to do something! We have to call them back! But then the sleigh is in use right now. This is a disaster!"

"Calm down Romeo! The letters were in the sleigh so I'm the only one who was left behind." said Lucy. "But don't they need you in the North Pole?" asked Romeo. "That's why I'm here. I need your dad to call the workshop and tell them that someone needs to fill in for me."

"You got left by the reindeer? That's gotta hurt." Macao suddenly came out from the back room. "It was all because that damn Rudolph is so stubborn!"

"Anyway, I already heard the story and contacted the workshop. They got Mirajane to fill in for you so you don't have to worry. And they said that they'd pick you up on the 26th." said Macao.

"Great! Thanks Macao, I'll be sure to put in a good word for you when I get back." Lucy waved goodbye to the two boys and walked back outside where the other three were waiting.

"So is everything okay now?" asked Natsu. "Yep! They got someone to fill in for me and they'll pick me up the day after Christmas."

"Great! By the way, we forgot to mention that we'd all be going to a Christmas party tomorrow. You're more than welcome to come with us." said Natsu. "Yeah, that'd be great!" said Lucy.

"It's getting pretty late so I'd better get home before Juvia starts calling the police again." said Gray. "Yeah and It's not good to leave Erza alone for too long while her hormones are all out of whack." said Jellal.

Gray and Jellal went in the other direction while Natsu and Lucy made their way to Natsu's apartment.

**. . .**

"This place is a lot cleaner than what you would expect from a guy." Lucy said as Natsu set up the couch as a bed.

"Yeah, well it used to be a mess but Erza came over not to long ago and forced me to clean up or else she'd do it using me and the cleaning tools." Natsu shuttered at the thought of it.

"You know she may seem like a demon but on the inside she's really as sweet as an angel." said Lucy. "Easy for you to say. You don't have to be the one to stay here and live with her." Natsu retorted.

"Sorry you have to take the time to make up the couch for me." said Lucy. "This isn't for you. You're taking the bed and I'm sleeping on the couch." Natsu said. "That's even worse! I don't want you to go through so much much just for me!"

"Nah, it's fine. I don't get to do this much so it's nice." he said. "You don't get to sleep on the couch much?" asked Lucy. "No, I mean I don't get to have someone over for Christmas much. Usually I spend Christmas by myself. On Christmas Eve. I watch movies until midnight, alone. I bake Christmas cookies, alone. I make hot coco, alone. Sure I'm surrounded by friends at the Christmas party but I'm still alone the whole time before it."

"That's terrible! No one should be alone on Christmas!" Lucy shouted. She lifted her right leg off the floor and put her black buckled knee highs on the coffee table in front of the couch. "I'm making my priority- no, my mission- to make sure this is the best Christmas that you've ever had!" Lucy had a determined look on her face while she gazed off into the distance with her arm raised and pointing in the direction of her gaze while she had her other arm rested on her hip.

"And just how are you going to do that?" asked Natsu. "Everything you used to do alone, we'll do it together!" Lucy said. "I'll call it Mission Mistletoe!"

"Why mistletoe?" asked Natsu. "Cause mistletoe is awesome!" Lucy snapped.

"So to start off, where do you keep the cookie dough?"

**. . .**

It was the best night ever for both Natsu and Lucy. Once they finished baking the cookies and making they coco they had a playful war with frosting and the other toppings that they used. "Take this pinky!" Lucy threw a handful of crushed pretzels, sprinkles, and chocolate chips at Natsu which stuck to the frosting that he was covered in.

Then they did the chubby bunny challenge with the leftover marshmallows. "Cwumy bwuny." Natsu tried sticking the 7th marshmallow in his mouth but they all fell out before he could. "Damn it!" he coughed. "Ha! I beat you by one marshmallow!" Lucy shouted. "Is it such an accomplishment that you have a huge mouth?" Natsu said.

They watched the live-action version of "How the Grinch Stole Christmas" and pointed out all the dirty jokes that children wouldn't understand.

_Hey! Honey our baby's here! ...He looks just like your boss..._

"Oh my god I would have never noticed that!" Lucy shouted. "I know right!" Natsu shouted. "See, when we were kids we didn't understand any of this." said Natsu. "Makes me wanna watch all the movies and shows I used to watch as a kid to see what I missed." said Lucy.

Before they knew it, it was already 1 am. "Can't we just watch one more movie? Pleeeeeaaaaase?" Lucy begged. "Sorry Luce, I wanna watch another one too but we have to go to the party tomorrow and it's already 1 am." said Natsu. "Boooo!" shouted Lucy.

"Yeah, yeah just get in there and sleep." Natsu pushed Lucy into his room. "Night Luce!" he said before closing the door. "Nighty night Natsu!" Lucy shouted. She then went over to the neat dressed bed and laid herself down on it until she drifted off to sleep.

**. . .**

"Hurry up Lucy we're late!" Natsu shouted. "How long could it possibly take you to get dressed when you only have one outfit!" It was already 5:45 pm and the Christmas party was starting at 6 pm. Natsu and Lucy spent the entire day finishing up movies the didn't get to watch the night before and ended up losing track of time.

Natsu took a quick shower and was already dressed and now he was waiting for Lucy to get dressed after her shower. "This outfit isn't easy to put on you know! There are a lot of parts to it!" Lucy shouted from the bathroom.

"I don't care just hurry! The party is at Erza's house year and she'll skin me alive if we're late!"

"I'm ready!" Lucy ran out of the bathroom wearing the same outfit she had yesterday. For some reason Natsu thought it looked different than it did yesterday. It looked better than it did before.

"Hello? Natsu!" Lucy waved her hands in front of him to snap him out of his trance.

"Oh yeah! We need to go!" Natsu grabbed Lucy by the arm and dragged her out of the apartment.

**. . .**

"You made it!" Jellal shouted as he opened the door to the house he and Erza shared. "You're only 1 minute late and Erza is still taking her nap so you don't need to worry." Both Natsu and Lucy were panting and had sweat dripping down their faces.

"You idiot! Don't you know you need to get here at least 5 minutes early if you want to stay alive! You're lucky Erza's still asleep." shouted Gray.

"Shut up ice fairy!"

"You wanna go fire freak?"

"Snowman!"

"Smoke-head!"

"Popsicle-face!"

"Pyromaniac!"

"Lu-chan!" The boys' argument was interrupted when Levy shot up from her seat on the couch and practically launched herself at the the blonde. "Levy-chan!" Lucy shouted and wrapped her arms around her best friend.

"What are you doing here Lu-chan? Aren't you supposed to be at the Nor...home?" Levy stopped herself before she told everyone else something she shouldn't have.

"I was but its kind of a long story." Lucy said. "Wait a second...Levy is the friend you have that's in the EED?" Natsu said. "You know about the EED?" Levy said.

"What the hell is an EED?" Everyone turned their attention to the red head standing in the doorway who had just woken up from her nap.

"E-Erza, Honey, w-when did you wake up?" Jellal sputtered. "Just now. I heard a lot of voices." said Erza. She yawned and stretched out her body and began to look around the room. Her eyes stopped on Lucy.

"Who's that?" she questioned.

"You poor thing!" Erza said. Once Erza had fully woken up everyone sat down and Lucy told them the whole story. "Juvia thought that Rudolph was a nice reindeer." said Juvia. "He is, when he wants to be. But otherwise he's a little demon!" said Lucy.

"And Levy, since when are you an elf?" asked Erza. "We're not all elves!" Lucy and Levy shouted at the same time. "I've in the EED since I started grade school with you guys. I wasn't sure if I should tell you or not so I didn't. My job is to spread holiday cheer!"

"Well that explains a lot." Natsu muttered as he remembered Levy always being the most enthusiastic about Christmas. "Did you know Gajeel?"

"Of course I knew!" Gajeel shouted. "I couldn't keep a secret from my own husband, that would be terrible!" Levy said. Everyone stayed silent for a few minutes until Erza let out a loud groan.

"This is boring! Let's start partying already!" No one wanted to disagree with the pregnant red head so they turned on the music and got out the food.

**. . .**

The party went on 'till about 4 in the morning. Everyone drank, eat, laughed, danced, talked, joked, and just had a great time. The hardest part about the whole night was convincing Erza that the Eggnog had alcohol in it and keeping her away from the rest of the alcoholic drinks. "But it doesn't taste like it has any alcohol in it!" Erza whined.

"I swear it has alcohol in it Erza! Besides are you sure you want to be drinking alcohol in your condition?" Jellal said. Erza shot a death glare towards him. "What condition? Am I getting too fat to drink alcohol? Huh?"

"N-N-No! You're perfect! Absolutely perfect! You can drink as much alcoholic eggnog as you want!"

After 3 the only two people who hadn't passed out yet were Natsu and Lucy.

"What did I ask for when I was 6?" Natsu asked.

"Umm...a red race car with fire on the sides." Lucy said.

"What did I ask for when I was 9?"

"A monopoly game board."

"And when I was 2?"

"Trick question! You didn't even know about Santa until you were 3!"

"Touche, Ms. Heartfilia, touche." The two both started laughing for no particular reason. Natsu looked up at the ceiling and noticed a plant with spiked leaves and red berried.

"Hey look it's mistletoe!" He looked down at Lucy as she she looked up to see the plant. "You know what that means!" Natsu started to lean his face down towards Lucy's but instead her lips, his lips collided with her hand.

"Actually that's holly. Mistletoe had round leaves and white berries." she said. "Oh." said Natsu.

He turned away and frowned. He was actually a little happy when he though that he and Lucy were sitting under mistletoe. But why was he happy? Lucy was just his friend. Right?

"Hey, Luce?" He asked. But when he looked at the blonde again she was already fast asleep. He sighed and closed his eyes.

**. . .**

When Lucy woke up again everyone else was still asleep. She was lying on Natsu's chest on the couch while everyone else around them were sprawled out across the floor. She quickly pushed herself up and her face burned red.

_How did I end up in that position? Well I don't really mind it I guess..._

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt her bad vibrating. She quickly got out the Christmas tree shaped mobile phone out of the bag and answered the call.

"Hello?" she said into the phone. "Lucy!" she heard Macao's voice. "Finally, I've been calling for hours!" Lucy glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that it was already 1 pm. "Look, the workshop called and told me that their having the reindeer sent out to the park and they'll be there in about 10 minutes!." The phone line clicked off before Lucy could protest.

_Only ten minutes?_

She woke everyone in the room up and told them what Lisanna had told her. "So, you're leaving?" Juvia asked. Lucy nodded her head sadly. "Nooooo! I finally got to see you after so long! I didn't even get to see you at my wedding!" Levy clung onto Lucy's waist tightly. "And I finally got to meet you!" Erza joined in and also clung into Lucy's waist.

"I'm sorry, but they need me in the North Pole." Lucy said. She glanced at the clock one more and saw that the sleigh would be at the park any minute. "At least let us see you off!" shouted Natsu.

Everyone composed themselves as quickly as possible and escorted Lucy to the park where they saw the sleigh and reindeer already there.

"Hey Lucy!" Lisanna was sitting in the seat when they got closer to the sleigh. "Lisanna!" Everyone ran up to see they're old friend. "Why did you never tell us that you were from the North Pole!" Gray shouted. "You never asked." said Lisanna.

"Anyway, I scolded Rudolph for leaving you and he says that he's very sorry." Lucy looked at the red nosed reindeer and he snorted and looked away. "I'm sure he meant it." she said sarcastically.

"Hurry up and say your goodbyes, we've got work to do at home." One by one Lucy told each one of her new friends goodbye until she got to the last one, Natsu.

"Hey." he said. "Hey." she said. "Um..I'll miss you." he said. "You too." she said. There was clearly a sense of awkwardness in the air as they avoided looking into each other's eyes. Lucy looked up and saw a plant with round leaves and white berries hanging by a fishing pole. She saw Lisanna giggle and give her a thumbs up.

Natsu noticed her looking up and looked up too. He saw the plant and looked down at Lucy. But before he could say or do anything Lucy crashed her lips onto his and locked him into a deep kiss.

They pulled back panting slightly. "Now that's mistletoe." she said. Before Natsu could respond, Lucy hopped into the sleigh and reindeer started to take off.

When they were halfway into the air Lucy called out to everyone. "Bye guys! I'll be sure to come back again next year!" Everyone waved and called out more goodbyes. Once the sleigh was fully out of sight Gray went over to the still-stunned Natsu and put his arm around his shoulder. A smirk crept its way onto his face.

"I think it's safe to say that you're 26 and no longer single."

* * *

**And we've made it to the ice castle!**

**I'm so sorry for the super, extremely rushed ending but I wanted to post this today and my family is waiting for me.**

**I hope you all have a wonderful day and a great time over the rest of your break.**

**Merry Christmas! And a Happy New Year!**

**And I'll see ya next storm!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my lovely snowflakes!**

**For my followers, yes I know I haven't been updating stories like I promised but I got bombarded with AP homework and projects...but now it's winter break! But I have AP break homework...I'm just hoping I can write enough to make up for my absence.**

**For returning readers of Mission Mistletoe, a flaw was pointed out to me about the story: It makes no sense. How can Natsu and Lucy have a relationship while only seeing each other once a year? So I've decided to make it a two-shot! Plus a lot of you other guys seemed to like the first story and wanted an extension, so here it is!**

**Mission Mistletoe Part 2!**

**Let's enter the snowstorm!**

* * *

"Did you finally get the pictures I sent?" Natsu asked. "I've been bugging Macao about it for weeks."

He was lounging on his couch in his pajamas video chatting with Lucy.

"Yeah I got them,"said Lucy. She was wearing a green elf costume and sitting in her office in Santa's Workshop (although, her 'office' was more like a cottage with all of the Christmas trinkets and decorations). "The wedding looked great! I just wish I could've been there."

Gray had decided that Valentine's day was the best day to finally propose to Juvia. Of course she said yes, and had the wedding completely planned for the first week of December. Lucy wanted to come, but she was busy all year round and her only day off would be Christmas Day. Because of that, she and Natsu would talk on the phone and video chat as much as they could to maintain their long distance relationship.

"You make a cute best man," she added. Natsu chuckled slightly, "Aww, you're just sayin' that," he waved his arm at the webcam.

"No I'm serious! You look absolutely adorable in this picture!" Lucy pulled up a framed picture of the bridal party which included Juvia, Erza, Levy, Gray, Gajeel, Jellal, and Natsu from the side of her desk.

"You framed that?" Natsu asked incredulously.

"Of course!" Lucy said. "This is the only picture I have of you guys and I need mementos. You can't blame me for-"

"Lucy! Lucy! It's an emergency!" Suddenly, Lucy's office door swung open and in ran Aries, her assistant. She turned around in her desk chair to face her.

"Aries! What have I said about barging in on my breaks?" Lucy shouted.

"Oh! I-I'm terribly sorry miss, but...the Xbox 360 and Xbox One shipment just came in," she said shakily.

"Aaaand?" She crossed her arms and legs.

"They sent 5 Xbox Ones and 5,000 Xbox 360s."

"They what!" Lucy shot out of her chair and began to slowly creep towards Aries with the look of death in her eyes. "I specifically said that I wanted 50 Xbox 360s and 50,000 Xbox Ones," she was muttering and her eye was twitching slightly. By now Aries was backing away slowly and Natsu was just looking on awkwardly. "Not only did they switch the ratios; they forgot to add zeros to both!" she threw her arms in the air for emphasis.

She rubbed her temples with her pointer finger and thumb and closed her eyes. "Goblins. I swear they have no brains."

Lucy sighed. "Alright, Aries, I'm coming." She turned to her red and white striped laptop with a pleading look. "I'm so sorry, Natsu, but," she gestured towards the door with her head.

"It's fine, go ahead. I know when Christmas needs saving you'll be on the job," Natsu said jokingly.

"More like when goblins need strangling I'll be first in line," she said as she grabbed her clipboard and stormed out of the room.

"Lucy, wait! You forgot to turn off your web...cam," Aries's voice died off on the last few syllables and she turned around to stare awkwardly at the screen. Natsu smiled awkwardly back.

Aries quickly walked over to the laptop. "H-Have a nice day...sir?" She then clicked 'End Call.'

**. . .**

Aries tried to keep up with Lucy as she made long strides forward.

"I want them back and I want my actual order to be here by this afternoon! And I want a full refund on the first order!" Lucy screamed into her Christmas tree shaped phone. "Too much? You think I'm asking for too much! You're lucky I don't demand the whole order for free!"

"Umm...Lucy?" Aries said quietly behind her.

"Now you listen here you little brat," Lucy said venomously. Aries squeaked in response. "I called your company six times and even went to the shop to check on the order. This is completely your fault and you will whatever I tell you to save your future financial life!" Lucy jammed her finger over the 'End' button and sighed.

Aries also sighed, relieved that Lucy wasn't talking to her before.

"Alright, emergency dealt with. I doubt even goblins can mess up my order now," Lucy said confidently as she kept on walking.

"Oh! T-That's good," Aries said; following her. "So are going to go back to talking to Natsu?" she asked.

Lucy checked the clock in the hallway. "No, by now he's probably hanging out with Gray, Jellal, and Gajeel."

"Oh, so how goes it with Mr. Magnolia?" Loke suddenly walked up behind them and joined the conversation.

"Would you stop calling him that? His name is Natsu," Lucy said.

"Would you stop dodging my question?"

"I'm not dodging your question."

"Then why haven't you answered me?" Lucy stopped to glare at Loke. "Is this tension is sensing? Trouble in Christmas-Land?" he asked, smirking.

"N-No! Why would there be trouble?" Lucy said quickly. Both Aries and Loke quirked an eyebrow at her. "Okay, well maybe there's a little trouble, but it's really nothing!"

The three of them reached the Candy Cane Cafeteria and seated themselves at a red and white stripped circle table.

"What kind of trouble is it?" asked Aries.

"It's nothing big really...or at least I think it's not." Lucy sounded uncertain of herself. "Alright, let me ask you guys a question. If you guys only got to see each other in person once a year, do you think your relationship would work?"

Loke and Aries simultaneously looked at each other and then back at Lucy before saying, "No."

"Ugh! See! That's the problem! I like Natsu, I really do, and I might even love him, but how can we have a real relationship when most of the time I can only see him through a screen!"

"Maybe you have to end it," Aries said sadly.

"End it? Just give up like that? What kind of friendly advice is this?" replied Lucy. She buried her face in her arms on the table.

"No, Lucy, Aries is right. You can't go on like this, the relationship would never move forward. Your only option is to end it, unless you go and live in Magnolia, but that'll never happen," Loke said the last part jokingly but Lucy looked up hopefully at it.

"Um, that'll never happen...right, Lucy?" Loke asked suspiciously.

"Weeell," Lucy started.

"No! You can't actually be thinking about leaving the North Pole! Are you?" asked Aries.

"I kinda am. I've been thinking about it for the past few months and Loke is right. Either I leave or I end my relationship with Natsu."

"Did you not hear the 'or' in your sentence?"

"Look, I love working here in the North Pole and I no matter how crazy it makes me, I love my job," Lucy took hold of Aries's hands and looked into her eyes. "You of all people should know that, Aries. But I'm 26 and have had zero romantic encounters. This is my first and maybe last relationship. I just want to give it all that I've got before I give it up." Aries looked back into Lucy eyes and saw the same passionate look she had whenever she was determined to solve a problem.

"Okay," Aries nodded slightly, "I give you my blessing." Lucy smiled widely and reached out to pull Aries into a hug.

"Thank you so much Aries!" Lucy shouted.

"Does it matter that I still don't approve?" Loke asked.

"No."

"Lucy!" A little girl with long navy hair in pigtails and pointed ears rushed up to hug Lucy in her seat.

"Hi, Wendy! How's Earth-Elf Training going?"

"Great! Today I learned which Christmas carols are the best to sing before Christmas and which are best on Christmas Day. Jingle Bells before, Jingle Bell Rock during."

"Wow, even I didn't know that. You'll be a great addition to the EED someday. You're 12 now right? Only a few more years to go." Lucy ruffled Wendy's hair and Wendy giggled in response.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot to tell you! They found someone in the EED who's going to take care of me until I'm old enough to stay on my own so now I can go in just one more year!"

"That's great, Wendy!" said Lucy. "And maybe I'll be joining you down there."

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Wendy.

"I'm thinking about transferring to the EED so I can be a little closer to some certain people."

"Like me!" Wendy exclaimed to which Lucy laughed.

"Yeah, that's right! Just like you!" Lucy squeezed Wendy in another tight hug.

"So can I go with you when you pick up the letters this year? I really want to see Magnolia!" Wendy asked.

"Magnolia? Are you sure you're not just trying to visit Romeo?" Lucy asked suspiciously.

"No! I really want to see Magnolia! But seeing Romeo won't be bad either..." Wendy muttered the last part to the floor.

Lucy laughed, "I swear you two are the most adorable friends I've ever seen."

"Yeah. Friends." Loke said sarcastically.

**. . .**

Natsu removed a jumbo sized bag of chips from the cupboard and brought it over to the coffee table his friends were surrounding.

"Thanks again for coming over," said Natsu.

"I'm only here because Juvia isn't home," said Gray who was on the couch.

"I'm only here because you promised food," said Gajeel who was on the floor and already attacking the chips.

"I'm only here because Erza kicked me out," said Jellal who was cradling his baby in his arms (on the couch).

"Yeah, that doesn't explain why you brought Rosemary with you," said Natsu.

"Levy and Juvia are at our house right now. You really I'm going to let a pregnant woman, a stalker-"

"Hey!" Gray interrupted but was ignored. "-and _Erza_ take care of my 5 month old child?" said Jellal.

"He has a point." said Gajeel. "Mix up Erza's weirdness and Juvia's craziness-"

"Seriously guys, that's my wife you're talking about!" Gray cut in but was once again ignored. "-and then add Levy's hormones to the mix? Any being within a 10 mile radius is in danger. You were smart to bring the kid."

"Besides, you like being with Dada don't you?" Jellal cooed and gave Rosemary Eskimo kisses. Rosemary spit up on Jellal's shirt in response.

"Aww would you look at that. Torturing her daddy already, she takes after her mother so much," said Natsu and the others howled with laughter. Jellal just glared at them before retreating to the bathroom with Rosemary.

"So why did you really ask us all to come here?" asked Gray. Natsu looked at his curiously. "Oh come on, I know there's a reason. Your hosting the Christmas party this year and you know Erza would accept nothing less than an absolutely spotless apartment. You would never voluntarily invite the three of us here to destroy this place."

"So you're saying you plan on destroying my apartment?" Natsu joked.

"You know what I mean, and you're now answering the question."

"Yeah, why _did_ you invite us?" asked Gajeel who had stopped eating long enough to hear the conversation.

"Did it ever occur to you guys that maybe I just wanted to spend some quality time with the people I care about the mo-"

"Cut the crap, Pinky," said Gajeel.

"Harsh," said Natsu plainly, "But you broke me. I need some help."

"There's the Natsu I know! Exploiting his friends without a single care in the world!" Gray said. "Hey Jellal, we'll probably need all hands on deck, get your dirty little butt out here!"

Natsu and Gajeel stared incredulously at Gray as Jellal slowly came out out of the bathroom to give him the same look.

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"Did you not just hear yourself?" asked Jellal.

"What'd I say?"

Gajeel was about to answer but Natsu covered his mouth. "Give it a second."

After a while a look of realization spread across Gray's face. "There it is," said Natsu.

"Oops," Gray said; smiling shyly.

"Moving on from the accidental innuendos, I need you guys' help with Lucy." said Natsu.

"We're all ears...and mouths," said Jellal; glancing at Gajeel who had returned to eating. He made his way back to his spot on the couch after he set a sleeping Rosemary in the baby rocker he brought in Natsu's bedroom.

"Okay, well, it's just that umm...I guess the thing is that we...and I just-"

"Spit it out man, we don't have all year!" shouted Gray.

"Ugh! I just don't know if I can stay with Lucy!" Natsu shouted. He flopped down in between Gray and Jellal on the couch and sighed. "I mean we've been together for almost a year and our relationship hasn't moved forward at all."

"You mean you haven't 'been with her' since you got together? Not even once?" asked Gray using his fingers as quotations. Natsu, Gajeel, and Jellal gave him the same incredulous star as before.

"If I haven't even physically seen her since we first got together, how could I have possibly 'been with her' since then?" Natsu said, although he used finger quotations sarcastically. "Seriously, what is wrong with you? Did you forget to take your smart pills today?"

"You have to forgive him. I think all the love he's been getting from Juvia killed quite a few of his brain cells," said Jellal.

Gray smirked. "What can I say? We're newlyweds." Jellal and Gajeel returned his smirk knowingly.

"You know some day I might actually be able to share the 'newlyweds smirk' too but I don't think that'll happen anytime soon if you guys can't focus and help me!" shouted Natsu.

"Oh, right, your problem," said Gajeel.

"Anyway, when I said our relationship wasn't moving forward I meant on a wider scale. I mean we haven't even gone on an actual date."

"So, what's the problem with that? You video chat all the time don't you? Those don't count as dates?" asked Jellal.

"It's not a date if I can't actually touch her," said Natsu. "But that's still not the point!"

"Then what _is_ the point?" asked Gray.

"I don't know! It's hard to explain." Natsu rested his head against the couch and looked upward towards the ceiling. "You know that silly kids song with two people sitting in a tree?"

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G?" said Jellal.

"Yeah, that one. It's 'first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes going to your friends house because your wife and her friends are crazy and you need to protect your baby'."

"First, that last part wasn't a very subtle reference. Second, rude," said Jellal.

"_Why you gotta be so ruuude!_" sang Gajeel suddenly.

"_Don't you know I'm human toooo!_" Gray joined in.

"_Why you gotta be so ruuude! I'm gonna marry her anyway!_" they sang together.

"_Marry that girl!_" Jellal sang too.

"_Marry her anyway!_" The three of them rose from their seats and started to dance around the space to the tune.

"_Marry that girl!_"

"_No matter what you say!_"

"_Marry that girl_!" Jellal body-rolled and pointed at Natsu who was was just face-palming repeatedly.

"_And we'll be your family!_"

"_Why you gotta be so..._"

"_Ruuuuuude!_" The three men sang together and swayed to the floor in a perfectly synchronized fashion.

"Why aren't we in a band?" asked Gajeel.

"Guys! Can you please just help me and stop fooling around!" shouted Natsu.

"Fine, fine, jeez," said Gray as they all went back to their seats. "You used to be fun Natsu. Now even Jellal is more fun than you, and he has a kid."

"Yeah, loosen up a little! You should've sang with us, you usually love doing that," said Gajeel.

"I would have a bit more fun if you guys were actually helping me with this problem."

"What do you mean if? I just helped you!" said Jellal.

"In what way have you possibly helped me!" asked Natsu.

"I pointed at you mid-song! _Marry that girl_!" Jellal reenacted the scene for Natsu. "It was a message for you."

"You think I should marry Lucy?" asked Natsu.

"I meant it as a figure of speech. You said the stages of the relationship are love, marriage, and family right? So then if your relationship is stuck in one phase, move to another one."

"That's the problem! If you would let me finish talking, you'd know that I can't move the relationship forward if I don't even know where we are in it!"

"Don't you love her?" asked Gray.

"I think I do, but I don't really know. And I don't know if she loves me at all."

"Then your relationship seems to be moving fine. You're in the "Do I love her' stage. Next is the "I definitely love her' stage."

"But how can I be so sure that I love her if I only see her once a year? I feel like I don't really know her."

"Then that's what you need to work on next," said Gajeel. "Seeing her way more often."

"And how do I do that if she works around the clock in the North Pole?" asked Natsu.

"That, my friend, you must figure out on your own," Jellal patted Natsu on the back.

"Now can we get back to rocking out?" asked Gajeel, standing up again.

"Yes!" Gray shot out of his seat and Jellal followed along. The three men looked to Natsu who was still sitting on the couch and quirked their brows at him.

"Okay, fine, I'll play for a bit," Natsu said, getting up from his seat.

"Yes! Alright, from the top," said Gajeel.

"_Saturday morning jumped out of bed..._"

**. . .**

"You want to leave the North Pole?" Mr. Clause asked incredulously. "So, you want to transfer to the EED?" Lucy nodded slowly in response. Aries and Loke followed Lucy to Santa's office and stood on either side of her for moral support.

"You can't! Lucy, you're Head of the Gift Division! That's the most important division!" He said from behind his desk.

"But can't you just get someone to take over?" Lucy asked?

"Who do you know is capable of handling your job successfully?" Lucy thought to herself. She knew her job was hard and not just anyone could do it. Only a dedicated, strong-willed person would survive.

"What about Mirajane? She's perfect and she already has a little experience from taking over for a day last year."

"Mirajane is Head of the List Division so she already has enough on her plate." There were hundreds upon thousands of lists that needed to be managed in the workshop. Of course, the most important one was the Naughty or Nice list, but there were also lists for people who believe in Santa Clause, people who didn't believe in Santa Clause, people who lived in each city, state, country, and continent, people who wanted a certain gift, etc.

"But as Head of the Division, Mirajane only manages the Naughty or Nice List, she could still handle the gift division," Lucy said.

"Lucy, Mirajane isn't taking over your job and that's final." Mr. Clause returned his eyes to the work on his desk.

"But Mr. Clause please!" Lucy pleaded. "I need to get transferred to the EED, it's the only way I can save my relationship!"

Mr. Clause looked back at Lucy's pleading face. "Alright, fine. Just because you're my favorite elf." Lucy opened her mouth to retort, "Non-Elf, sorry." Mr. Clause corrected himself before she could say anything.

"If you can get someone who can take over your job, and isn't the Head of any Division, by the time you leave for the letters on Christmas Eve then I'll have you transferred into the EED."

"Yes!" Lucy launched herself to her boss. "Thank you Santa!" she exclaimed. "Oops, I mean, Mr. Clause."

Lucy retreated from the office with Loke and Aries is tow.

"Come on guys, this can't be that hard!"

**. . .**

"How is this so hard?" Lucy collapsed into her desk chair while Aries and Loke looked on with sorrow.

"I've asked everyone in this whole freaking building and absolutely no one is capable of taking over this job! I'm going to be stuck doing this for the rest of my life!"

Lucy asked everyone she knew and everyone either wasn't qualified, already had to much work to do, or just didn't want the job.

"Sorry, Lucy. You know I'd take the job in a heartbeat but I'm the only one who can talk to the reindeer," said Lisanna when she was asked.

"I would help you out, but I don't think I can handle that kind of stress. I think I'll stick to to making," Laki said.

"Head of the Gift Division? Does the office come with a liquor cabinet?" said Cana.

"I give up! This is it! I'm going to be stuck up here while Natsu goes and finds another girl! One that he can see more than once a year!" Lucy hunched over in her seat and stared down at her shoes.

"Don't give up, Lucy, I'm sure it's not too late yet," said Aries.

"Of course it's too late! It's Christmas Eve already and soon I'll have to go pick up the letters from Macao."

"Look on the bright side," said Loke, "at least you'll get to see Natsu for a few minutes today."

"Not even. He said that he tried to get off work today but too many people called in sick and the fire station needs all the people they can get," said Lucy. "I still can't see him until tomorrow."

The door to Lucy's office swung open and Wendy bounded in with Mirajane behind her.

"Lucy! I brought your replacement!" shouted Wendy.

"Replacement?" asked Lucy.

"Hey, Lucy!" said Mirajane. "I can't wait to take over the Gift Division!"

"Wait, wait, what?" asked Lucy. "What are you guys talking about?"

"I'm taking over for you when you transfer to the EED tomorrow right? At least that's what Wendy told me."

Lucy looked to Wendy.

"What? When you said you wanted to switch to the EED with me I knew you'd need a replacement, so I asked Mira."

"But Mirajane, you're the Head of the List Division."

"I was, but Evergreen just took over," said Mira.

"But isn't Evergreen Head of the EED?" asked Loke.

"She was, but now that spot is open for Lucy to take."

"I'm so confused..." said Aries.

"Look, Evergreen has been wanting to have my job for years so that she could come back to live in the North Pole and be closer to Elfman. I'm just finally giving her what she wanted."

"But didn't you like being the Head of the List Division?" asked Lucy.

"Of course I did, but managing the Naughty or Nice List gets old pretty quick. I actually had a lot of fun when I took over for a day last year! If you'd only asked me to take over sooner, this would be all over and done with by now."

Lucy sighed.

_I knew asking Mirajane was the right thing to do, but does anyone listen to me? No!_

"So can we go get the letters now Lucy?" asked Wendy.

"Yeah, in a second, but I have to go tell Mr. Clause everything now."

"Don't forget you also have to pack all your stuff. You're moving away from the North Pole," said Mirajane.

**. . .**

Natsu stood in the clear area in the park where he knew Lucy would hide the sleigh with a bouquet of red and green flowers. A large breeze fell over the entire park and he looked up to see the sleigh making its decent to the earth.

"Okay, guys, lets hurry up and get this over with," said Lucy when her head popped up above the sleigh. Natsu was filled with a rush of joy when he saw her and had to restrain himself from rushing over to her.

He was about to walk over to her, calmly, when he saw two other heads pop up. One was a blue haired little girl who he didn't recognize, the other was a white haired woman who had a large resemblance to...

"Mirajane?" Natsu said out-loud.

Lucy looked over to him. "Natsu?"

"Oh hi ,Natsu!" said Mirajane.

"Natsu!" Lucy jumped down from the sleigh and launched herself into Natsu's arms, making him drop the flowers. "What are you doing here? I thought you said you had to work today!"

"I wanted to surprise you when you got here today!"Natsu looked at the crushed flowers on the floor. "And I wanted to give you those, but I guess it's a lost cause."

Lucy looked down. "Oh, I think I kinda stepped on those a little."

Natsu and Lucy held each others hands and just smiled at each other.

"Yo, Lucy!" They looked over to the entrance of the clearing and saw Gray, Juvia, Erza, Jellal, Gajeel, and Levy all coming towards them.

"Levy! Look at you!" Lucy went over to hug her friend before feeling her large tummy.

"Yeah, I know. Only 3 more months to go before little Gale is ready to meet the world." said Levy.

"Hi Levy!" Wendy had gotten out of the sleigh and ran over to hug Levy.

"Wendy? What are you doing here, I thought you were coming next year." Levy said as she hugged her back.

"I am, I just came with Lucy to get the letters."

"Wait, Wendy, is Levy going to be your caretaker when you get into the EED?" asked Lucy.

"Yup!" said Levy.

"What!?" screamed Gajeel. "You adopted a kid and you didn't even tell me!"

"I was planning on telling you," Levy said calmly.

"When?!"

"Next year, when she got here." Levy was already pushing Gajeel away before he could start throwing a tantrum about how she doesn't tell him anything ever since she got pregnant.

"Is that Mirajane?" asked Gray.

"In the flesh," said Mira. She too had gotten out of the sleigh and joined the group.

"But I'm just here on babysitting duty," she ruffled Wendy's hair for emphasis.

Natsu pulled Lucy away from the group while they all started to talk together about why Mira was there.

"Lucy, I have a surprise for you," he said.

"Me too! But you go first."

Natsu took a deep breath. "I'm going back to the North Pole with you!"

Lucy started at him with her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide. She shook her head to snap herself out of it. "You what?"

"I know its sudden and random, but I've been thinking about it. How can our relationship move forward if we hardly ever see each other? So I'll just move to the North Pole!"

"You're moving to the North Pole?" asked Erza.

"Yeah!"

"When is that supposed to happen? Did you even think of telling us?" said Jellal.

"Well, I just came up with it this morning so I didn't have time to tell anyone. I figured I'd just get on the sleigh with Lucy and go."

"And where's all your stuff? You were just going to move to the North Pole with nothing but the clothes on your back?" asked Gray.

Natsu looked up in thought. "Oh. I kinda forgot about that."

"Hey, if he's going to the North Pole, so am I. I've got a bone to pick with Santa about my childhood Christmases," said Gajeel when he returned with Levy.

"Me too! I wanna sit on the real Santa's lap!" said Erza.

"Road trip!" shouted Gray. "I call shotgun!"

"Okay, enough!" shouted Lucy. "No one is moving to the North Pole today and none of you are getting in that sleigh!"

Gray was already halfway to the sleigh. "Aww, man." He retreated slowly.

"But, Lucy, don't you want us to be together for more than one day?" Natsu looked at her pleading.

"Of course I do Natsu, but this is just reckless. What about your job? And friends? You need to be here." Natsu sighed in defeat.

"Buuut...hold on," Lucy ran over to the sleigh quickly and stopped in front of Rudolph. "Hey there old buddy," she said sarcastically. Rudolph snorted at her. "Okay, okay no attitude." Lucy bent down in front of him. "This'll be the last time for a while that we ever get to see each other again. I know we've had our spats, and I'll never forget how you betrayed me last year, but that all led to me meeting Natsu so I've forgiven you for that."

Rudolph grunted at her. "Lisanna isn't here to translate so I'm just going to assume that was an apology." Lucy hugged Rudolph's neck before going over to the sleigh and pulling out a snowman shaped suitcase.

"I don't have to be there!" she shouted.

Natsu looked from Lucy to her suitcase and back to Lucy confused. Lucy sighed, "I'm moving to Magnolia!"

"Really?" Natsu asked hopefully.

"Yup!" Lucy said excitedly.

"But what about your job?"

"I'll explain all that later. All you need to know is that now I'm going to be living in an apartment only 10 minutes away from yours!"

"That's great!" Natsu lifted Lucy and swung her around in a circle. When he dropped her, they looked into each others eyes before leaning towards each other for a kiss.

"Aww, would you look at that. It's been a whole year and they finally get to share their second kiss," Juvia sighed in awe.

Natsu pulled away first and they continued to stare into each others eyes.

"Okay, as sweet as this moment is and all, I have work to do back at home and we need to get those letters," said Mira as she pushed Lucy and Wendy towards the post office. Juvia, Erza, and Levy followed behind them.

"Are all of your clothes Christmas related costumes?" Erza asked looking at Lucy's snowman costume.

"What? Is this not in style in Magnolia?" asked Lucy. "I knew it! The top hat is too much!"

"It's not just the top hat, sweetheart," Erza patted Lucy's back gently.

"Don't worry Lucy, we'll take you shopping for some new stuff," said Levy.

The guys all watched the girls talk and walk further away from the park.

"So, did you figure out if you love her?" asked Gray.

"Not exactly, but I think I'll have plenty of opportunities to find out." Natsu watched as Lucy laughed at whatever Juvia told her. Lucy looked back and him and smiled, waving her arm for him follow.

"Yeah, plenty of opportunities."

Natsu, Jellal, Gray, and Gajeel all walked towards the girls and closer to the post office where Lucy would perform her last job as Head of the Gift Division at Santa's Workshop and move on to becoming Head of the EED.

* * *

**And we've made it to the ice castle!**

**Again, rushed ending but I guess that's just like my trademark or something.**

**I really hope you guys liked part 2 and I hope it lived up to your expectations!**

**Be sure to leave a review to tell me how you liked it! Leave enough and I might make a part 3 next year...**

**Nah, I'm just kidding. This'll most likely be the last part of this story. Everyone knows that when a popular series gets too many sequels it starts to lose its charm.**

**So anyway, Merry Christmas you guys!**

**I hope you all have a great holiday!**

**And I'll see ya next storm!**


End file.
